1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pouches that can be used for carrying articles and is particularly useful when it is highly desirable to have a pouch that will open and close without creating a noise. Game hunters, for example often like to carry binoculars, range finders and other such equipment in a chest pouch or a belt pouch when stalking game, but do not want the animal being stalked to be alerted and to flee upon hearing a noise resulting from opening or closing a pouch to retrieve an article for use.
Silent opening and closing pouches, used to carry other articles, i.e., from eye glasses and combs, to lipstick and other make-up items, allow a user to have items in a pouch, and available, in situations where even a small noise can be distracting. For example, a small noise can be distracting to others in church, at a concert, in a movie theater, or in a wide variety of meetings and other gatherings.
While some other easily opened and closed pouches have similarities to the present invention, such other pouches do not open and close silently and/or are generally more costly to produce and/or they do not have a magnetic closure means with the holding power of the closure means of the present invention.
2. Prior Art
Pouches with a pivotally mounted lid portion that will close over an open mouth of a bag portion to secure an article or a number of articles in the pouch are well known. Pouches that use magnetic force to hold the pivoted lid portion in position closing the mouth of the bag portion are also known. These known pouches generally have seams sewn into matching peripheral edges of the lid and bag mouths and a pair of strong, flexible magnets that are respectively inserted into the mating seams so that they have opposing polarities and will forcefully attract one another, even through the rolled fabric bead covers of the inserted magnets. Since the magnets are covered when they come together there is little, if any, sound created when the beads of the lid and mouth of the bag portion come together.